Fate?
by ShortySC22
Summary: *Chapter 6 up* What would happen if the Bone Eater's Well never lead to the Sengoku Jidai? Inu-Yasha couterparts live on in Medieval Europe! Inu/Kag
1. The Well

Author's Note- I'd like to thank Jesschan ^^ and explain a few things. I know "Sengoku Jidai" is between the 1400s and 1500s and it's also known as the period of "Warring States" and feudal Europe is from 700s-1300s. The times really don't match up, so I just kept Kikyou in the Sengoku Jidai and when Inu-yasha's parents went through the well, the time went back. This story is my take on what would happen if the Bone Eater's Well didn't lead to the Sengoku Jidai.  
Japanese Key:  
okaa-san-respectful way to say mother  
kya-cry of panic, like ahhh  
doku wa?-where am I?  
Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome- I am Kagome Higurashi  
Iie-no  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Now enjoy my little fanfiction, where I do not own any characters.  
  
Fifteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi was always your ordinary student. She always could have studied harder but it was never that important to her to do be the best. She passed through school just as anyone would. It was a long day that one could never forget. Her life was like any other's life until that day. Kagome was coming home from school, deciding to skip cram school for that day. She knew that Souta would be home and that Grandfather would most likely be out by the shrine. Her mother would probably still be at work. She opened the door as usual when her cat ran past. Kagome didn't want to let her cat get away so she chased after it. When she lost sight of her cat she began to call after it but it didn't listen.  
  
"Buyo………where are you?" She looked around wishing that she had never followed her cat. She heard a soft mew and turned around, a smile forming on her face. "Ah, there you are! Hiding out by the well. You should know better than to play over here. Little rascal, you know what Grandfather always says about the… ah!" Kagome, as she was going to pick up her cat, fell into the well. She tried to think, what it was that Grandfather had always said about the well. He was always telling stories and Kagome didn't feel like listening to them most of the time. For example, just yesterday he gave her a mummified kappa hand for her birthday, but she didn't understand what it meant at all. He was always telling tall tales, now what was the one about the well? Why could she not remember anything when she HAD to remember?   
  
Suddenly everything went black. Kagome couldn't see a thing, causing panic to set in and her adrenaline to rush. Would she ever see her house again? Her family, would they miss her? What about passing her high school entrance exams? Her friends, how long would it take them to realize she was gone? What was even happening? Was she just losing consciousness or was she traveling through some weird dimension? She felt like she was falling, but she couldn't see anything. Her limbs became heavy and her eyelids drooped, helping her to drift off to sleep.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself in medieval Europe. She looked around and saw a castle. Kagome thought that maybe these people could help her get home. This place looked familiar. In history class at school, they had begun to study Ireland and England during the medieval times. Then it hit her. If this was medieval England, she would be at a disadvantage. Her English was horrible! She wished she had paid attention in class. She tried climbing out of the well and then jumping back in, hoping that it might bring her back to Japan. No such luck.  
  
Now where was her cat? Was the little rascal at home? Now that it was blatantly obvious she wasn't home, how long would it take for her family to miss her? She already missed her little brother, even though he was always annoying her at home. What about her friends and school? She smiled. Now that she didn't have to worry about studying, she had lots of free time. The smile faded giving way to a frown. It was part of her life, though, the one she was no longer a part of. Would she ever be the same again? Finally, she climbed out of the well and stretched her legs. After taking in her surroundings, she realized that she may never see her home again. Tears welled in her eyes and she proceeded to cry hysterically.  
  
"What are you crying for?" someone asked. Kagome looked up only to see what must have been a prince.  
  
"I…..am….cry…………… because okaa-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was all that Kagome could make out before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"I wonder what an okaa-san is. This girl speaks very broken English and she looks like she isn't from around here. I wonder why Father always said not to go near the well, is it because a beautiful young lady would one day come out of there?" the young prince mused as he carried the young girl onto his horse. He decided that he should take this young girl back to the castle and have his mother and father deal with her. He hoped that she would awake soon.  
  
Nineteen-year-old Inu-Yasha walked slowly to his horse. He felt safe and warm while holding this young girl. He wondered what her name was. Maybe it was Catherine. She looked like a Catherine or an Elizabeth, yeah maybe Elizabeth. But the again, he remembered how he was named. His father wasn't truly a lord, but he was demon. Demons were rare in his part of the world and the king of England made Inu-Yasha's father a lord to keep peace. His father took on a human form while living in England.  
  
Inu-Yasha's father had been married to another demoness before coming to England. Inu-Yasha's older half-brother Sesshou-maru lived in the palace. Sesshou-maru was a full demon and despised humans. He was kept inside the castle so he would not kill any humans just for the fun of it, which he was known to do. Inu-yasha was a hanyou, or half-demon, and his brother hated him for that. He felt that Inu-yasha was inferior to him.  
  
Inu-yasha himself was crown prince, but only because he was also human and had the human characteristics needed to be a good ruler. Inu-yasha's mother was the daughter of a lord from Japan. His mother came here just before meeting his father.  
  
They met here in England, where Inu-yasha was born. Sesshou-maru was only 5 years old when Inu-yasha was born and felt that his sibling took away all of his father's attention. Inu-yasha's mother, the lady of the castle, was always as kind as she could be to Sesshou-maru but he still despised her. The only reason he didn't kill her was because of what his father had said to him. He warned Sesshou-maru that if he ever laid a finger on her, he wouldn't live to see the next day.  
  
Still carrying the young maiden, Inu-yasha arrived at his horse and lifted her up on the horse. They rode off into the sunset, gaining speed so that they would make it back to the castle before nightfall.  
  
"Mother, Father, I'm home from hunting!" Inu-yasha yelled once he entered the Great Hall, where his parents usually were.  
  
"Ah, Inu-yasha, how was your hunting trip? Enough for dinner tomorrow night? Remember we are having the neighboring lord's family come over so you can meet their eldest daughter. You are of marrying age, dear," his mother reminded him sweetly. He disliked the fact that his parents were so eager to have him married but he knew there was nothing he could do.   
  
"Hunting was fine and yes there is enough for dinner tomorrow. Oh mother dear do not remind me of marrying, for I have a surprise for you. Hold on while I go get 'it.' It's out in the stables. I'll be right back. Wait here."  
  
"Alright, but do hurry back, dear. Your father should be back soon with Sesshou-maru." Inu-yasha scowled at that last comment, but he couldn't wait to show his mother the girl he found by the well. He wondered what his mother would say. Hopefully she would be understanding and not give him any hardships.  
  
He made his way to his horse, watching the young maiden laying across the animal's back. She seemed exhausted or distressed about something. What was it, an okaa-san? His mother used to speak Japanese to him when he was a child, since that was her native language. Okaa-san, what was that? He hadn't spoken Japanese since he was a little boy, but he hoped that it would come back to him since okaa-san sounded like it was Japanese. He hoped it was Japanese so that she would have someone to talk to in the castle. Her English sounded so broken; her native language could not have been English. He looked over at his new found treasure. Ah, there she was, asleep like an angel. He felt it was a shame to wake her up, but he also thought she should be fully awake when meeting his parents.  
  
"Miss, miss. I am sorry, but you must wake up. You will come with me to meet my parents. They speak Japanese, if you understood that," he hoped that she understood all that he had said. She awoke and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Doku wa?"  
  
"Miss, what is your name?"  
  
"Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome. Doku wa?" she replied, but still seemed shaken by whatever had happened before she came out of the well. Inu-yasha knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer in English, so he decided just to pick her up and take her to his parents.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAKYAAAAAAA!!!! IIE! IIE! IIE!"  
  
"Miss, please stop screaming. We're almost there and just DO NOT SCREAM! I'll put you down once we arrive in the Great Hall. But until then, just don't scream, please?" He looked at her with pleading eyes and she finally stopped screaming. Just outside of the Great Hall, he set her down. Inu-yasha opened the door to the Great Hall and ushered Higurashi Kagome inside.  
  
"Mother, Father, this is Higurashi Kagome. I found her outside the old well about two hours ago. She understands very little English, but I believe she speaks fluently in Japanese. She kept asking 'doku wa? Doku wa? Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome.' I couldn't make out anything else. Before, when I first found her, she was crying hysterically and calling out for an 'okaa-san.' What's that?"  
  
"Dear, she was asking where she was and she said her name is Kagome Higurashi. She was just asking for her mother. You said you found her by the well, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, that's where I found her. Why is it so important?"  
  
"Well, your father and I met by that well. In fact, that was how we first got here. We never figured out how to get back to Japan, so we adapted to living here. We just don't understand this girl's clothes; they are very strange. They certainly aren't from my time of Japan. Could she possibly be from the future?" His mother paused, thinking. "Well, Inu-yasha, excuse us, but I'd like to have a talk with her alone if you don't mind."  
  
"No, I don't mind. If you do need me for whatever reason, I'll be outside in the courtyard," Inu-yasha said as he headed outside.  
  
"Kagome, dear, don't be afraid of me. See, I can speak perfect Japanese; you are not alone in this castle. I hope Inu-yasha wasn't rude to you at all, he isn't the best mannered child. Though he is only nineteen…" the lady of the house said in fluent Japanese, directed towards this stranger.  
  
"I do hope that I'm not a pest to you at all. I just wish I would be allowed to travel home. I miss my family terribly and I'm sure they are worried about me," Kagome said speaking as politely as she could to such a grand person as the lady of the castle.  
  
"Oh dear, no need to be so formal. I wonder though, your clothes aren't from around this time or place. Have fashions changed so drastically in the twenty years I've been gone from Japan?"  
  
"What year is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, around 1258, why?"  
  
"I come from Japan in the year 2000 and this is my school uniform. All the girls at my school are required to wear this. Most schools in town have a uniform similar to this for girls. Boys wear a different uniform."  
  
"2000?! Well, you certainly can't go around dressed like that, I'll have our seamstress make you some nice gowns or anything else you would feel comfortable in. Now tell me how you came to the well in Japan. Last time I knew of it, the well was on a little shrine that the miko Kikyou attended to. Is it still at a shrine?"  
  
"Yes, it's at my grandfather's shrine, the Higurashi shrine. I was looking for my cat and fell in. The next thing I knew I was here and Inu-yasha came. He took me to the stables, which is where I woke up. He carried me here and now I am talking to you." She paused, confused. "Inu-yasha seems to have no knowledge of Japanese, yet you speak it so fluently. Why?"  
  
"You see, Inu-yasha was born and raised here. His older-half-brother speaks only Japanese and Inu-yasha speaks very little Japanese because my husband and I decided that it would be best to raise him as an English lord, even though he is a hanyou. The neighbors don't know that there are demons here, and they aren't about to find out, so keep this hush, hush."  
  
"I see. That's very reasonable. I'm just very worried about school and my family; that's why I'm not talking very much, sorry."  
  
"Not a problem, now I believe you should go fetch Inu-yasha. I hear his father and brother coming in from more hunting for the big feast we will be hosting tomorrow. You are welcome to join us of course, but you may want to work on your English a little. Well hurry up, you don't want to leave Inu-yasha out alone now do you?" She shooed the girl out with a wave of her hand and a gentle smile.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll be back later to meet the lord and his son!" Kagome dashed off to the courtyards, only to realize later that she was not going to be able to tell Inu-yasha to come in. It was unfortunate that both knew very little in the other's language, but that was one obstacle they that would have to overcome.  
  
Kagome grabbed onto Inu-yasha's sleeve and dragged him until he realized that his mother wanted to see him inside. He then picked up Kagome so that they could get there before his father and half-brother would arrive. Back inside, Inu-yasha and Kagome sat next to each other, Inu-yasha next to his mother.  
  
In English, Inu-yasha asked, "What did you two talk about? You guys seemed to talk forever!"  
  
"What we discussed is none of your business, but I would be extremely nice to our young visitor. She is very worried about her family and desperately wants to go back. Please try to make her feel at home." Inu-yasha was worried about her as well and was glad that his mother would let her stay here, at least until they found a way to send her home. Just then, Inu-yasha's half-brother, Sesshou-maru, and his father came inside bearing lots of dead animals.  
  
"Look at all we've got my dear! So much for our good neighbors, they will surely be impressed!" Inu-yasha's father exclaimed towards his wife. Sesshou-maru rarely spoke unless he had to, and even then it was only in Japanese. Sesshou-maru always had a blank expression, until now. He just stared at Kagome, giving for the first time in his life, an expression. It was one that said, "What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
"Ah yes, my dear, we have a visitor. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is from the future Japan. She came out of the well this afternoon and Inu-yasha brought her back here. She wishes to go home, but I do not know how to help her. Until we know how to send her home, may she stay with us?"  
  
"Of course she may stay here! I would never turn away such a pretty lady!" He chuckled, watching a blush creep over the modest girl's face. Once again he turned to his wife. "You say she came out of the well? I think I know what would get her home, but we should save that until tomorrow," Inu-yasha's father said as he began to move the dead animals to be cleaned and stored. 


	2. A Way Home?

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it and on with my little Japanese key:  
Oyasumi-good night!  
Ohayo (gozaimasu)-good morning (formal)  
yume-dream  
honto(u)-really(another way to spell it)  
ano-ummm  
onegai-please  
Baka-stupid  
demo-but  
watashi-I/me  
doshite-why  
Hai-yes/of course  
Ittadakimasu(sorry if I spelled it wrong)-it's like Bon Appetit, you say it before you eat  
  
Chapter 2: A Way Home?  
  
Sesshou-maru went to help his father clean and store their fresh kill while Inu-yasha asked his mother something. Turning to face her, he asked, "Would it be at all possible for Kagome to attend the dinner tomorrow? It would be a shame to leave her out and it might help her to learn some more English." He gave his mother those all-important puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I've already invited her to the dinner, thinking the same thing you were. Well actually, I invited her to stay here and by that I meant that she could all of our social events as well. I just hope she doesn't feel too out of place," his mother said reassuringly.  
  
Kagome was still sitting quietly next to Inu-yasha. She was wondering whether she did the right thing and trusted these people. She knew that she didn't really have a choice, since there was no one else around here. Despite what she wanted this would be her home, at least until they found a way to send her back via the well. She turned towards Inu-yasha, just as he happened to turn towards her. They looked at each other; their eyes gazing into one another's eyes. She smiled at him and he gave her a gentle smile in return.   
  
"At least there is someone who is friendly around here," she thought to herself. Sessou-maru just seemed like the guy to think that he was all high and mighty. The lord of the house was the type of man to be constantly busy and rarely home. Kagome felt that way from him and she only knew him for a short period of time. The lady of the house, oh she was friendly enough, but Kagome felt that she would be a burden to her. The lady had to run the household, and was also so many years older than Kagome. Inu-yasha was only four years older than Kagome and she was glad for that. She only wished that they were both able to speak the same language. After finishing that thought, the lord of the house and Sesshou-maru came in from the storehouse.  
  
"Now it is time for a feast!" the lord said towards Kagome in Japanese. At that moment the servants came in from the kitchens carrying a fresh turkey surrounded by all kinds of greens. "I hope you don't mind, Miss, but we'll be skipping the soup for tonight so we can get on with our meat that we got today!"  
  
"It is no big deal. In fact, most meals in my time don't have a soup unless it's a formal dinner. I just appreciate that you have allowed me to stay in this house with you. I don't know what I would have done if Inu-yasha had not found me by the well this afternoon," Kagome said in the politest way possible.  
  
Inu-yasha blushed at that last comment she made. Was she just saying that to be polite or did she perhaps like him a little more than friends? He knew how he felt, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, yet he claimed to only like her as a friend. Inu-yasha laughed at the thought of what Sesshou-maru would say if he knew Inu-yasha's real feelings. Not the feelings that he told, but those inner feelings that no one can describe. Sesshou-maru always laughed at his younger brother any chance he had. Inu-yasha laughed once again when Kagome asked in stuttering English, "What are laughing about?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really. I was just laughing about a weird dream I had. It's nothing really," Inu-yasha replied, lying through his teeth, but hoping that she wouldn't pester with any more questions.  
  
"Yume? Honto? Would you ano…tell me onegai?" Kagome questioned in both English and Japanese.  
  
Directed towards his mother, Inu-yasha asked, "Mother, what did Kagome say?"  
  
"Oh dear, she only said 'A dream? Really? Would you, ummm, tell me please?' I think you should tell all of us. I'd like to hear it and I'll retranslate it back for her so she can understand it."  
  
"But she understood me before, why wouldn't she understand me now?"  
  
"That's very simple. Look at her," his mother said, turning towards Kagome. Kagome's face displayed a blank expression. "You see her? She understands only part of our conversation because we're talking so fast. Just tell us all the dream and then we can continue our peaceful dinner."  
  
"Son, just tell us the dream and we can all finish eating," the lord of the house stated as though his decision was final.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll tell it," Inu-yasha replied, knowing that the whole thing would have to be a lie that turned out to be funny that he was laughing over it.  
'It was late, perhaps midnight, when I woke up in the dream. I felt hungry so I got out of bed and headed to the kitchens. I decided to go through the Great Hall to get there. When I got to the Great Hall, I saw in the shadows someone wearing a dress. I thought it was the neighboring estate's daughter, but when I got closer, it turned out to be Sesshou-maru in a dress!'  
That's the dream and I was just laughing because I was thinking that he was wearing one now."  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! Doshite watashi?" Sesshou-maru shouted in Japanese because he refused to speak in English.  
  
"Baka to you too. It's only a dream, c'mon. Sesshou-baby, you've got to lighten up. It was only a dream I had, nothing more. Now can I continue eating?" Inu-yasha said teasingly.  
  
"Hai. Demo…" Sesshou-maru trailed off as he began to eat like the demon he was.  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you mind if I call you that? Inu-yasha and Sesshou-maru like to tease each other if you haven't noticed. Just pay them no mind," the lady of the house said soothingly in Japanese.  
  
"It's alright if you call me Kagome-chan. I really prefer to be called that as opposed to Kagome-san. I've finished my dinner, where may I go to take a bath and then sleep?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound imposing.  
  
"Well, if you're sure you're done, I'll have one of the servants take you to the bathing room and then I'll have them show you to your room. Well are you sure that's all you want to eat?"  
  
"I'm positive that I'm finished. I feel exhausted and feel that a good night's sleep will prepare me for tomorrow."  
  
"I'll have a servant take you up there now if that's what you wish," the lady said with a sigh, wishing that she could talk to this young maiden a little longer. Back in English, she called for a servant. "Oh Clarissa! Won't you be a dear and bring Miss Kagome to the bathing room and then to the guest room that she will be staying in? Please show her how to bathe. I have a feeling that she isn't used to what we are used to. Thank you dear." She motioned to Kagome that she should follow Clarissa.  
  
Kagome rose from her seat and in doing so caused Inu-yasha to shout, "Kagome-chan? Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to bath-rooms, then to sleep. Why are you questioning me?" Kagome asked again in stuttering English. That caused Inu-yasha to think. Why was he wondering where she was going? He decided that it just his "manly duties" to protect this young maiden and that he should walk her up there. Perverted thoughts then came to mind he decided against it, even though he really wished to follow her.  
  
Clarissa showed Kagome how to bathe in the European baths and then gave her a nightgown to wear. "Miss Kagome, this way to your room." Clarissa walked down the hall until she reached the guest room that was specially prepared for Kagome. "Here is where you can sleep," she said as she opened the door and allowed Kagome to enter first. "Miss, if you need anything please just ask and I will be happy to serve you," Clarissa said with a smile as she left the room.  
  
The lady of the house came up to wish Kagome a good night's rest. "Kagome-chan, how are you? I hope you're doing okay and that I am not disturbing you. I thought that it would be best to work on our English right now. If you're up to it, that is."  
  
"I'd love to work with you, but I must ask you something first. What would you like me to call you?" Kagome asked wondering the polite way to address her.  
  
"Shukujo-san will do fine for now, if you don't mind calling me that at all. Now let's get to work because you'd like to have some conversations with us tomorrow at dinner, ne?" Shukujo-san said with a chuckle.  
  
They worked on practicing English for about two hours. Kagome was still confused a little, but at least she felt she could have a whole conversation. Japanese was still more comfortable to her, but English will have to do in this world. Having a conversation with Inu-yasha without any translations needed would always be nice as well. She continued going over the grammar in her head for a while after Shukujo-san left. Before she left though, she told Kagome to feel better and that she should get a good night's sleep.  
  
For the first time today, Kagome felt alone in this place. When she first came here, she didn't feel loneliness, only fear. This castle was huge and she felt like a little ant at a picnic. She wished she had one of her stuffed animals to crawl up with it right now. Tears began to stream down her face as she thought about home. The home that she might never see again. The more she thought about it, the more tears that fell. That's when she remembered what the lord had said.  
  
'Of course she may stay here! I would never turn away such a pretty lady! You say she came out of the well? I think I know what would get her home, but we should save that until tomorrow.'  
  
Kagome wondered what could possibly lead her home and why he knew about it. This gave her a brief happiness before the crying she had done previously caught up with her and pulled her into a deep sleep. She awoke with a start. Hearing noises at the door, she got out of bed and tiptoed over to door. As she was walking, she grabbed a pole in case someone at the door was a stranger. Opening the door slowly, she peeked out of the door. No one was there. She climbed back into bed when she heard more knocks at the door. This time she grabbed the pole and walked to door faster. Opening the door as forcefully as she could, she saw Inu-yasha standing there.  
  
"Oh, it's only you! What are you doing here? It must be past midnight!" Kagome whispered though she thought she was shouting.  
  
"Well it's only around eleven and I thought I should say goodnight," Inu-yasha said, though he added in his head, 'to my princess.'   
  
"You scared me! That's ummm, okay. Oyasumi!" Kagome said as she waved Inu-yasha off.  
  
"Oyasumi to you too!" Inu-yasha replied as he was ushered out of the room. 'Why is she pushing me out? I wonder what Oyasumi means, but I can't go ask Mother or Father now. If I asked them, they would wonder why I was in Kagome's room. I can't tell them that I feel something towards her. Ah, well, Kagome is right, it is late. Better get some sleep!'  
  
Kagome slept the rest of the night without any interruptions or dreams. She woke to the birds chirping peacefully outside of her window. It was unusual to have birds at her window or be able to wake up with the birds. The alarm usually woke her up because she slept so soundly. She almost always passed out at night from exhaustion due to studying for exams. It was a nice alternative. She walked to the open window and looked out at the little bluejays on the window. Kagome then decided to go down and have some breakfast.  
  
Inu-yasha could not sleep well after leaving Kagome's room. He only thought that she might not like him, but why would she have to like him? He certainly didn't like her, or did he? Was it love at first sight? It couldn't be that. Well there goes his stomach, he decided then to go down and eat breakfast before the whole castle could hear his stomach. Getting out of bed and dressing in his normal clothes, he headed downstairs.  
  
Kagome was still in her nightgown when she reached the Great Hall. Already in the Great Hall was Shukujo-san, eating her breakfast. "Ohayo gozaimasu Kagome-chan! Are you feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. I slept well, if that's what you mean," Kagome said, using both English and Japanese.  
  
"I think that it would be best if you used all the English you knew. Practice makes perfect you know!" she replied in Japanese. "I must tell you that my husband and stepson will be returning shortly after we finish lunch around here. They have gone out to the neighboring estate to fetch our guests who will be staying here for two days. Tonight, there will be a grand feast! I do hope you enjoy it."  
  
"I hope so as well. I have a question for your husband though. He said something last night and I was finally able to understand it by this morning. He mentioned something about knowing how to get me home, but he said that it would have to wait until tomorrow. It is now tomorrow and I would like to hear what he has to say."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, but he's not home now. I'll make sure the two of you get some time to discuss this later though. Ah and look at the sleepyhead now!" she said as her son, Inu-yasha, came into the Great Hall.  
  
"Ohayo okaa-san. What's for breakfast?" Inu-yasha said.   
  
"Ah practicing your Japanese I see. We'll be having oatmeal, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Inu-yasha-san!" Kagome cheerfully said.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome. Any plans today?" Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"Only waiting for your father to come home so he can tell me how to get back to my home. Otherwise nothing, may I ask why?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, if you're free, I'll take you on a tour around the castle. I'm sure you'd like to see everything so you won't get lost around here. Trust me, it's not fun to get lost."  
  
"I'll take your word for it then. I'd love to go on a tour. Thank you for asking. Now let's eat! Ittadakimasu!" Kagome said as Inu-yasha sighed. She wondered why he was sighing.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed. 'I thought she was going to say I'd love to go on a tour with you, but no no, she had to end it there. What am I going to do now?' He drifted off into thoughts before continuing his breakfast. Breakfast ended peacefully, which was a surprise to him. Usually Sesshou-maru was cursing him off right now for something pointless that no one remembered anyway. It was nice to have a quiet breakfast. His mother broke the silence.  
  
"Now Kagome-chan, before you do anything, I must have the seamstress make you up some things to wear at least until you can get home and also some things that will just be here. Even though you've only been here for such a short time, I do hope you decide to come back here after you travel back to your time. I think I would miss having your cheerful face around here. I'm sure everyone else would as well. It's nice to have a young lady around the house. Well then enough chitchat, I'll show you the way to the seamstress' room. Inu-yasha, you may follow and wait outside the door until we have finished. After we are done, you may give a tour around the castle. Well come now come now. Catherine doesn't have all day now."  
  
Kagome followed reluctantly because she knew that in these times women only wore dresses and Kagome didn't want to always the kind of dresses that they wore during this time period. They were huge and she didn't want to deal with it. Yet, the lady didn't wear dresses like those she had seen in her textbook. At least her hair was being left alone. She wore it down. The style was rather simple, but her hair was always nicely brushed. Arriving at the seamstress' room, the seamstress ushered her in and took her measurements. "Miss, you're all done." By the time she had finished though, the lord of the house had come back. Kagome was very excited now.  
  
"Dear, dear! Come here! Kagome-chan wants to talk to you! Ah hello friends! Welcome to our humble home! Please follow me to the Great Hall!" the lady said excitedly.  
  
"Miss Kagome, what can I do for you?" the lord asked calmly.  
  
"You mentioned that you knew a way to get me home. What is that? I'd like to be able to get home and hopefully be able to return to thank you for your hospitality," Kagome said politely, though still stuttering with her English.  
  
"I believe Inu-yasha should be here to hear this. It concerns him. Now where is that boy of mine?"  
  
"He's out in the Great Hall. I can go get him, if you want me to. It would be no trouble at all for me."  
  
"All right then, if you say so."  
  
Like a lightning bolt, Kagome was in and out, dragging Inu-yasha behind her when she came in. Inu-yasha had a blank look on his face, confused as to why his father would want to see Kagome and him alone.  
  
"Kagome-chan I believe the way to get home is to go through the well with Inu-yasha. You may be wondering how I came up with this. Would you believe a dream?" the lord paused to take a breath and then stopped to sit down. 


	3. The Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, this chapter was really long! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! ^^ And enormous thanks go out to my best friend, Jesschan. Without you, well I'd be lost and less of a Tasuki hater! Well then people don't want to listen to my rambling so here's the story!  
  
*forgot this last chapter* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-yasha and co. (but I do own the Duke, Duchess, and Katrina, no matter how much I already hate Katrina….)  
  
  
Chapter 3-The Dream  
  
"You two may want to sit down as well. I have a feeling that this will take a while so get comfortable. Any questions that you have before I start?" the lord asked.  
  
"Actually, I have one. What shall I call you?" Kagome asked in Japanese.  
  
"You may call me Otou-san; it seems to fit me well. I honestly don't mind you calling me that. If there's nothing else then I will begin," Otou-san paused again, for Inu-yasha had begun to speak.  
  
"Will you talk in both English and Japanese for us, Otou-san? Please?" Inu-yasha said, giving his father those pleading puppy dog eyes, not knowing Kagome had practiced her English.  
  
"If I must, then I will. I guess I'll just say things in Japanese and then in English. I had a dream the night before you showed up Kagome-san. In that dream, Inu-yasha tripped and fell into the well. Kagome-san, you were right there with him when he fell in. Being how he is, he didn't let go of you, fearing that he would be taken to your world and not know how to live there. I heard him scream out for me and that was when I woke up. I don't know if it was a prophetic dream, but whatever it was, I have a feeling Inu-yasha will be going to your world. Now then, I assume you'll want to avoid the well for at least two days because we have our guests over. In fact, I'm banning both of you from leaving the safety of this castle until our guests have left. Imagine if you two left, what would I tell the neighbors? My son and a visitor just vanished by going into the well. My, we'd be the laughing stock of the area!" he said with a chuckle as he rose to leave the room. "Now, remember you two, you are not to leave the castle until the guests have been taken back home!"  
  
Inu-yasha sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He certainly didn't want to leave his home just to send Kagome back, but he also didn't want Kagome to be miserable here. Now the fact that he was banned from going outside made things worse for him. He couldn't go to his favorite tree and just sit there to think. Now he had go do something to keep his mind off his troubles. Fencing seemed like the way to do that.  
  
Kagome heard Inu-yasha's sigh and wondered why he kept sighing like that. Now that she was stuck inside she couldn't go outside to think. She hated being cooped up inside. "Oh well," she thought, "there must be a room here that I could think in and maybe learn something." She decided to wander around where Inu-yasha had not gone during their tour this morning.  
  
Kagome continued down the corridor and ended up arriving in the Great Hall, where she saw Inu-yasha's mother. Walking briskly towards her, his mother exclaimed in Japanese, "Kagome-chan! What did he say? Oh, and you just have to meet our guests! I'll introduce them to you!"  
  
"He said that I was banned from leaving the house until your guests have left. Other than that, he said nothing else. Well, shall you introduce me? I understand if you must use English," Kagome said politely.  
  
"Yes, yes, Kagome Higurashi, I am pleased to introduce you to the Duke and Duchess of Hemmings and their daughter Katrina. Duke and Duchess of Hemming, I am pleased to introduce you to our guest from Japan, Kagome Higurashi. Now then, anything else I may help any of you with?" Shukujo-san said.   
  
"Oh ma'am, why is that young lady wearing such a short dress? It's highly unfashionable and utterly disgusting! Young ladies should wear proper clothes!" the Duchess of Hemmings declared in utter disgust.  
  
"I can explain that. She came here with her dress ripped so I had the seamstress fix it up so it didn't look so raggedy and that is what she came up with, I guess. Our seamstress is busy preparing our young friend here some appropriate dresses for tonight's dinner. She will be dressed properly for tonight's dinner, I assure you of that," she said, tired of explaining things to the duchess about why things were that way. The only reason the duchess tolerated coming here was because Katrina fancied Inu-yasha. Everyone knew it, except Kagome! "Kagome!" she thought, "Kagome doesn't know how much Katrina loves Inu-yasha! Oh I hope she's all right and handles herself in an appropriate manner."  
  
After being introduced to Kagome, Katrina dashed off to look for Inu-yasha. She loved him, but whenever she was alone with him he would dash off somewhere else. "Does he not love me back? I hoped I would marry him eventually. Why doesn't he want to be with me alone?" Katrina asked herself, "If I was Inu-yasha, where would I be?"  
  
Kagome couldn't bear being a room with someone who absolutely hated her for long, so she excused herself from the Great Hall. Continuing to tour the castle, she ended up outside by the archery range. "Maybe I should try using the bow and arrow, it'd certainly give me something to do, and technically I won't be stepping outside of the castle!" she spoke to herself aloud. The castle was designed so that there was a covering over where you would shoot the arrows so that you could practice during the rain. "It looks easy, and hey it is easy!" Kagome thought after just one shot nailing it head on.  
  
Walking at a fast pace, Inu-yasha arrived in the fencing hall before he could be pulled into the Great Hall. He knew who'd be there. Katrina. She loved him so much and she didn't get the hints that he dropped that said, "I hate you." She was annoying and he could never do anything when she was near. He spent half of the day running away from her and the other half being polite to her in front of his parents.   
  
"Oh shit! Now that Father has banned me from going outside, there are less places to hide!" he thought to himself. "Hopefully, she won't find me in the fencing chamber. One can only hope," he trailed off thinking as he opened the doors to the fencing room.   
  
Kagome heard doors opening somewhere. Not seeing this part of the castle before, she decided to see where it was coming from. "I hope it's not the Duke and Duchess. Especially not the Duchess, she seemed to have something against me. Just because I look and talk a little different doesn't mean a thing!" Kagome thought with a huff. Exiting the archery range after only two shots, she went into the hallway. Just as she entered the hallway, she saw a door slam shut in front of her. She walked across and tried to open it but had no such luck in doing so. "Damn it, why won't it open for me? All I want to do is see who's in there and what's in there, that's all!" she screamed out loud, not meaning to do so. "Oh I hope no one heard me," she thought.  
  
Inu-yasha had just gotten out his practice stick when he heard someone shout. He couldn't make out all of it but what he heard was, "All I want to do is see who's in there and what's in there that's all!"   
  
Inu-yasha thought for a second. Who else would scream like that? He hoped it wasn't Katrina, but he knew better than that. It was definitely a feminine voice that screamed, but whose? "Not the Duchess, she's too rich to scream. Not Mother, she knows better than to disrupt my fencing practices. Ah! It must be Kagome! At least I hope it's Kagome! Better open the door before she leaves," Inu-yasha thought, blushing slightly at what his mind was really thinking.  
  
Just as she was going to walk away, she heard the door open. Turning around quickly, she saw Inu-yasha. "Ah Inu-yasha, what are you doing? Slamming doors like that isn't very prince-like; you wouldn't want to upset Katrina, the heir to Hemmings Manor, now would you?" Kagome asked teasingly.   
  
"How can she do that? Read my mind like that and tease me about? This girl is certainly something special, and not at all annoying like Katrina," Inu-yasha thought before speaking, "How did you do that? Read my mind like that? Now come on, I bet you want to see what I was doing." He led her inside to the fencing chambers, just as she gasped. "What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"It's just, just so big! Wow, look at all of this! Would you be able to teach me sometime?" Kagome asked intently and truly interested, Inu-yasha saw it in her eyes.  
  
"How about we start with something a little less dangerous, like archery? I think you'll like it," he said, dragging Kagome out and closing the doors behind them. She wanted to tell him that she had already tried archery, but she didn't want to upset him. She just followed before he gasped.  
  
"Now what's wrong with you?" she queried, knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"Someone, someone got two bull's eyes! Sesshou-maru avoids everyone whenever we have guests. He spends his time getting his outfit perfect for dinner, so it wasn't him. Father isn't very good with the bow and arrow, and I know it wasn't me. Who could it be?" Inu-yasha thought aloud.  
  
"What would you say if I told you it was me?" Kagome said with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"I don't know. You don't seem to be the type. You want to prove it to me then?" Inu-yasha said looking down to Kagome, hoping to prove her right. Having Kagome do something that Katrina would never even go near would be a miracle. In fact, that's all that it could be described as, a miracle.  
  
Shooting dead on, Kagome said, "Ah that was nothing, want me to do it again?" She was still grinning devilishly.  
  
"Wow, this is great! Hey listen do you have a minute? I want to explain something to you before you find out on your own, but if you would rather shoot that's all right," Inu-yasha asked, hoping she'd like to listen.  
  
"Umm, I guess I have time to listen to whatever you have to say. I mean it can't take forever right?" Kagome said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I'll start at the beginning."  
  
"That's always a good place to start!" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you going to do this the whole time?"  
  
"No, now continue!"  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, it starts when I was seven. That's when I first met Katrina. My parents always insisted on having her come over and allowing us to get acquainted. Apparently, she fell in love with me from that first moment. I'm surprised we haven't run into her yet. Anytime she comes over she insists on following me around. I try to say politely that I don't love her like that, but she just doesn't get it. I believe that this little dinner plan is to set an engagement and I am against it wholeheartedly. Now, due to the fact that we are both banned from going outside, I can't teach you how shoot moving objects or escape from Katrina. Today is my cursed day, I tell you! I really wish she'd understand I don't love her. I mean, it's been going on for almost 12 years now. You think after 12 years she'd see my point, but no. Ah well, I'm tired of staying in the house! I want to go outside! Hey wait a sec! Have you been able to understand everything I said? I thought your English wasn't that good," Inu-yasha said, surprisingly not in one breath.  
  
"Well, your mother helped me practice it last night. Also, don't be giving up on staying inside already. We still have two more days that we have to live with this punishment of some sorts. It can't be all that bad if we stay here until right before dinner when we have to go get ready, right? You'll live, I swear!" Kagome said exasperated that Inu-yasha was already tired of being inside and it had only been a couple hours.  
  
"Katrina should be down here soon. She hunts me down and tries to get us alone. It's disgusting considering how much I hate her. Yeah, she's an okay person to get along with, but she's obsessive. I bet she'll be jealous of you. She got jealous of the servant that was helping me practice my fencing skills. She gets jealous because another person spends time with me besides her. That's why I went to go fence; she rarely goes there," Inu-yasha said with a sigh.  
  
"Why doesn't she like to go there?" Kagome asked sincerely curious as to what he had to say.  
  
"Anytime I'm there, I'm always with someone else. Hey you know what we could do right now?"  
  
"What? You're not going to…oh I know. You're really evil you know that?" Kagome said with a chuckle.  
  
"Aw, but it'll be fun. Besides you need to learn how to fence, considering you're already an expert archer. Yeah I may be a little evil, but she deserves it. Come on, Kagome, I swear I'll be gentle. We could just use the practice sticks. Let's go before she finds us talking because she'll tell the world that we're in love and that I betrayed her. You and I know that it wouldn't be the truth, but what would Sesshou-maru do? He always uses what she says against me, whether or not he thinks it's true. So come on, what do you say?" Inu-yasha pleaded.  
  
"Fine, fine, if you say so…" Kagome barely got out of her mouth when Inu-yasha dragged her into the fencing room.  
  
"Glad you see it my way! Now let's practice! The sticks are over there, but I'll get them. All right then, let's fence!" Inu-yasha said excitedly, hoping that Katrina would come in at any moment because he loved to see her jealous. After only a little bit of practice, Inu-yasha said, a little out of breath, "Hey Kagome, you sure you've never fenced before? You seem like you're a little better than a beginner."  
  
"Well, my brother and I used to do this with Grandfather. It was just Grandfather and he always let us win. That was all though, no big training or practices. You're right about one thing," Kagome said teasingly.  
  
"Only one thing? Are you sure about that?" Inu-yasha said giving her another teasing look.  
  
"Yeah, this is fun! Let's keep it up until someone tells us it's time for dinner. I need a good workout and this seems like the perfect thing. Besides it'd be fun to beat you!"  
  
"Oh you're going down! I'll beat you!"  
  
The two of them continued to fence until they both were very sweaty and tired. Katrina had finally come down this hall and was looking at the fencing door. Opening it slowly, she looked in and screamed.  
  
"Inu-yasha! What are you doing? All sweaty with another woman? Didn't you know that I had arrived? I can not believe you! You didn't even come to say hi! You better explain yourself before I tell anyone!" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I can explain myself. I assume you've met our visitor Kagome, who came here from Japan. I just met her yesterday. We both ended up down here by accident. I had decided to practice fencing before you came, in case you had decided to come down here you'd see me doing something. Kagome was practicing archery when I decided to come and see if you had arrived yet. That's when I asked if she would practice with me until you came down. She thought that if it was one-on-one you'd see how good I've become. I think that's everything," Inu-yasha said, hoping she'd believe that story.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why are you both so sweaty and you two weren't practicing when I came down here!"  
  
Kagome stepped forward and said, "I can explain that one. I told him I was getting tired and that he was wearing me out. We decided to sit and rest before going to get ready for dinner. That's when you came in. I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go get prepared for dinner." Kagome left quickly, but she was smirking the entire way to her room. She thought how much Inu-yasha must hate her now for leaving him alone with Katrina.  
  
"Katrina, what do you want? Kagome and I were just having a little fun. It's more than you can say. All you ever do is chase me around. Maybe you don't get it yet, but I don't like it when you do that. How many times can you honestly say we've had fun? The last time was when 10 years ago! Then you got it in your head that all I wanted to do was be chased by you and that's not true!" Inu-yasha said in huff. Ever since Kagome had come, he found that he had more courage when it came to standing up to Katrina. He headed straight for the door, but turned around before he left and said, "Katrina I'm going to get ready for dinner. Think about things and talk about it later. I'll be there at dinner if you want to talk."  
  
"Wait Inu-yasha! No, don't leave me!" Katrina screamed and dropped to her knees crying. "What have I done wrong? Where did I go wrong? I thought he loved me. Maybe he still loves me, but not like it was before." Then she thought about it over and over again. "Is this why whenever I would come Inu-yasha would suddenly get sick? Why is he doing this to me? Especially on the night when our parents will announce our engagement." Katrina grinned at that last thought. "Together forever with my love, Inu-yasha."   
  
Kagome was up in her room, almost finished getting dressed with the help of her servants. Deciding that Inu-yasha might finally be done talking with Katrina, she decided to head down there. Just as she stepped out of the door, Inu-yasha flew by. She didn't even get a chance to say hello, but she figured Katrina would still be down in the fencing room and would need a little comfort.   
  
"I just hope Inu-yasha wasn't too hard on her. I wouldn't want her too upset for tonight's dinner. Shukujo-san said that there would be an important announcement made tonight." Heading down she continued to wonder what the announcement could be.  
  
Katrina was still in the fencing chamber, still too dumbstruck to speak or move. She finally decided to get up when she heard the door begin to open. She hoped it was Inu-yasha coming to apologize, but it was only Kagome, the girl who stole her fiancée's heart.   
  
"What do you want?" Katrina sneered at Kagome.  
  
"I just came down to say…I hope it went well…" she trailed off not knowing how to phrase what she felt in English.  
  
"You knew about it? You knew that Inu-yasha was going to break my heart? YOU KNEW?!" Katrina said disgusted.  
  
"Inu-yasha asked me the polite way to say…aishiteru and also not hurt your feelings. He …didn't want to hurt your feelings," Kagome said, forgetting everything she had learned about English.   
  
"What's aishiteru? I bet anything that it's 'I hate you.' He wanted me to think about things. Do you know what he means by that? He said we weren't having any fun! I am the most fun person in all of England!" Katrina stated overconfidently.  
  
Kagome giggled at that thought, "Well, I have to go up for dinner. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" She smiled, showing that she was innocent and just wanted to be friends.  
  
Katrina followed Kagome to the Great Hall and they sat down. The Duke of Hemming was seated next Otou-san, with their wives besides them. Sesshou-maru sat next to the Duchess of Hemming and Kagome sat down next to Shukujo-san. Inu-yasha had just arrived and headed straight for the seat next to Kagome. Katrina made sure that she got the last seat on the end next to Inu-yasha. The servants began to bring out the soup and start the meal.   
  
Kagome turned to Shukujo-san, hoping to have a conversation in Japanese again. Unfortunately, the food was being served and there would be no time to talk. Dinner went smoothly, with minimal amounts of talking. After everyone had finished, the servants cleaned the table and Otou-san led everyone to sit down on the couches at the other side of the Great Hall.  
  
"I have a very important matter to discuss privately with my son, Inu-yasha, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be right back," Otou-san stated. Kagome saw Inu-yasha's face drop at that last statement. Kagome turned towards Shukujo-san to ask her what Otou-san wanted to discuss with Inu-yasha.   
  
Replying in Japanese, Shukujo-san said, "He most likely wanted to tell Inu-yasha that he will be announcing the engagement of Katrina and Inu-yasha tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now then, for later chapters I need to know which time period people should live in. Rin-chan will obviously be in the past, but what about Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and anyone else I may have forgotten. Tell me in your review where you think I should put them. 


	4. Escaping Destiny

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, this was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but I had to split it in half. It was just way too long and for my editor to finish it would take forever to get this up. So I split this up! I just hope you enjoy this chapter! Well then thanks to those who reviewed and to Jess-chan. Also note: there has been a rating change due to language. There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, so if you're offended by curse words *and not just damn……it gets very bad…* I have warned you…enjoy! ^^  
JAPANESE KEY:  
Tadaima-I'm home  
Aishiteru (yo)-I love you (the first time you've said something)  
Arigato (gozaimasu)-Thank you (formally)  
Sayonara-goodbye, but it means farewell for a long time  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-yasha and co. I only own the Duke, Duchess, and Katrina *bleh*  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
Escaping Destiny  
  
"What? You've got to be kidding me! But what about what Inu-yasha thinks?" Kagome said in disbelief.  
  
"Well it would be best for our two estates to join like this," Shukujo-san stated calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm? Do you even know how Inu-yasha feels towards Katrina? Obviously not, if you're making him marry that girl," Kagome said, still in disbelief that his parents would do such a thing for political reasons.  
  
By now, the other guests were staring at the two ladies, confused because they were having such unusual tones towards each other and that they were speaking in Japanese. Katrina spoke up first.  
  
"What are you two discussing? Do you know where Inu-yasha went? I'd like to speak to him. What's so important that it's taking so long?" Kagome could tell that Katrina was losing her patience.  
  
Shukujo-san decided to answer that. "We were discussing matters of how to get Kagome home. We don't know which route would be the safest. Inu-yasha went with his father to discuss something very important to his future and I feel that it is best that we leave them alone. Now then, I'm sure dessert must be ready soon. Come now, let's go eat some fine cake that our servants have baked for us." Shukujo-san winked at Kagome to let her know that they should keep secrets from Katrina and that she was not trustworthy.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-yasha was being led to the fencing chamber, which happened to be the farthest place away from the Great Hall. Inu-yasha wondered what his father had to say that would require him to be in the fencing chamber. Well, he wouldn't have to wonder for much longer. His father cleared his throat and stated, slowly and calmly, "Tonight I will announce your engagement to Katrina."  
  
"WHAT???????????????? NO WAY IN HELL AM I MARRYING THAT BITCH!!!!!! Do you have ANY idea what she's like?!" Inu-yasha screamed, outraged that his father would do such a thing without even discussing this with him first.  
  
"Calm down son! It can't be that bad. She's a perfect angel! Why, if I told you before, you'd run away from here! I can't have my son disgracing the family like that!" his father yelled back. "Why are you being like this son? Why?" he thought to himself.  
  
"SHE IS NOWHERE NEAR BEING AN ANGEL!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I probably would run away. Then again, whenever she's here, that's all I do anyways. I have to run away from her because she chases me all the time! And you expect me to live in happy little marriage with that little bitch? I think not. Why can't Sesshou-maru marry her then? He is the older brother!" Inu-yasha yelled again, wondering why his father couldn't see it his way. He was also pleased that he had come up with a solution.  
  
"Why have you never expressed your displeasure before?"  
  
"Father, I HAVE! You never listen to me, why? I bet it's all her idea to get married."  
  
"Another thing, we can't have Sesshou-maru marry her. She hates him and only loves you," his father stated and then backed away knowing what Inu-yasha would do.  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't believe his father. Inu-yasha was furious now, which triggered his transformation into his youkai form. "FATHER, I SWEAR, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, boy, calm down! Listen to me before you destroy this room! We're doing for other reasons. It will make both castles stronger! Both families need this marriage!"  
  
"Oh, so you are now telling me that you are not only engaging me against my will, but that it's for political reasons too? This is just great, just great. You mentioned how you couldn't marry her to Sesshou-maru, the first-born, because she doesn't love him. Well what if I don't love her? Ever think of that one eh Pops? Well then we'll see how you like this one. I'd rather spend the rest of my life living in this room with no human contact than spend the rest of my life with that bitch Katrina."  
  
"Oh, now is that how you feel? Well, I'm sorry, but my decision is final. You and Katrina will be engaged tonight. That's final."  
  
"Oh the next thing you're going to tell me is that the wedding's in a week. Well fuck off, alright? I don't want to marry that bitch! You know you can't force me to do anything. So screw you, old man. I'm fucking nineteen years old! I can live my own life without your help, thanks." Inu-yasha knew that cursing off his father wouldn't help, but it relieved some of his anger. After doing this, he turned back into his normal hanyou form.  
  
"No, no wedding date has been set yet. We were planning a summer wedding though. Anyway, I understand how upset you are," Inu-yasha coughed at this. "I will give you the night to think this over. Tomorrow the announcement will be made. Yes, I know what you're thinking, and there will be guards outside the palace until I deem that they can leave. I will make an excuse for you going up to your room. I'll also tell Katrina not to bother you tonight. I want to make this clear though, I will be making the announcement tomorrow night at dinner and you are to show up or else, or else, or else I'm throwing you out!" his father gave him a final look, turned on his heel, and left.   
  
"Finally, he's gone. Well, I better go up to my room and figure a way to get out of this mess," Inu-yasha said, irritated. He walked upstairs quickly so no one would know he had left the fencing chamber.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Otou-san entered and as soon as he did so, Katrina rushed towards him. "Where's Inu-yasha? Please I must know!"  
  
"Katrina, I'm sorry, but Inu-yasha is not feeling well tonight and has asked me to tell you that he has gone to bed. He looked a little sick and I told him to go ahead and get to bed that he would need his rest for tomorrow. Please Katrina, I think it's best if we leave him alone for now," Otou-san stated, knowing what a horrible lie he just told Katrina.   
  
"Shukujo-san? I'm feeling a bit tired. Dinner was excellent, but I really must go to bed now. Thank you for everything, but I'm exhausted and don't think I'll be able to stay awake for much longer. Well then, I'll be going now," Kagome said in Japanese as she yawned.  
  
Kagome knew what she had to do. She had to see Inu-yasha. Before dinner, he was perfectly fine, only a little tired out from the workout of fencing with her. During dinner, he was unusually quiet. Inu-yasha always liked to talk to her, even though their conversational understanding was limited. Kagome figured she should rest up a bit before going and visiting Inu-yasha. Once in her room, she peered out the window.  
  
"Ah what a beautiful night sky! You never get to see the stars like this back home, all because of 'light pollution' so they say," she said in Japanese before lying down on her bed. She thought of what to say to Inu-yasha because she might not have a lot of time to talk to him. Firstly, she had to mention what his father talked about and secondly, why he wasn't there after dinner. That seem about all that she had to talk him about so she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Downstairs in the Great Hall, Shukujo-san decided to speak up. "Honored guests, I believe it is time we headed up for bed now as well. Come now, and I will show you to the guest rooms we have prepared especially for you. Right this way. Katrina, don't lag behind. What's wrong?"  
  
"Inu-yasha wasn't his normal self today. I guess it was just because he was sick. I need some time to sleep now, that's all. Well continue on leading us upstairs please. A good night's rest can only be good for me," she sounded sad that Inu-yasha didn't want to come and see her before going to bed.  
  
"Duke, Duchess, this will be your room. Follow me Katrina, your room will be the next one over."  
  
Katrina went into her room, but couldn't fall asleep. She lied there for almost an eternity before finally falling asleep thinking of her dream wedding to Inu-yasha. Her dream continued with her having his children and her growing old with him. She couldn't help but smiling throughout all of this. That's when she remembered the conversation she had with Inu-yasha earlier. He basically said he didn't want to see her again and she that would never happen. Her father and mother loved Inu-yasha too much to let him get away and she knew that his father loved her. His mother was a little strange though; she didn't let her emotions be known. The rest of the night passed on without any dreams.   
  
Kagome woke up and saw how dark it was outside. She knew it was now that she would have to talk to Inu-yasha. She climbed out of bed and got dressed into her school uniform. She opened the door slowly and peeped outside. She breathed a sigh of relief because no one was out there. She knew exactly where Inu-yasha's room was because he had told her during their tour of the castle. She walked quietly down the hall and knocked lightly on his door.  
  
"What is it? I'm fucking tired so fuck off…" Inu-yasha replied tiredly.  
  
"Well, asshole if that's what you want, that's what you'll get, asshole!" Kagome said, in English but had a strong Japanese accent. She was annoyed that Inu-yasha would say such a thing but she knew he wasn't going to change his mind. Inu-yasha was very headstrong and stubborn.  
  
Inu-yasha realized his mistake and rushed to open the door. "No, no Kagome come back!" He had hoped she hadn't gone too far and as he opened the door, there she stood.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you changed your mind. I want to ask you what your father told you before and how you took it."  
  
"YOU KNEW? How? When did you find out?"  
  
"I found out after your father had taken you out of the room. I asked your mother what he was going to tell you and she told me in Japanese so no one else would know. I hope it wasn't bad," she said hoping in reality that he refused.  
  
"It was awful. That son of a bitch father of mine just told me like that. 'Oh yeah I've engaged you to Katrina. I'll make the announcement tonight and the wedding is in the summer.' He said it so simply it disgusted me. I was outraged. How could he do this when he knew how much I hated Katrina?"   
  
"Now don't call your father a son of bitch because that would mean your grandmother was a bitch and I'm sure she isn't. Well what else did he say if you refused?" Inu-yasha looked down into Kagome's eyes. He could tell that she was sincere and truly wanted to know the answers to her questions.  
  
"He basically said that he'd give me the night to think it over and that he'd announce it tomorrow night instead. He also mentioned that there would be guards at all exits so that I couldn't run away. I knew he'd come up with this evil plan. You know what the worst part out of all of this is?"  
  
"Yeah, the fact that your parents are marrying you for political reasons as well." Inu-yasha gasped, he wondered how she knew. "Your mother told me earlier. I was just as surprised as you must have been. That's so mean of them, to do it without your consent and for political reasons."  
  
"I bet it wasn't my mother's idea though. My mother wouldn't want me to be unhappy, but she would want to do the right thing. My father probably convinced her that they were doing the right thing. It doesn't matter now. Once my father gets an idea in his head it sticks until he gets his way. That's the way it always has been and the way it always will be. Any suggestions on to survive this?"  
  
"Is the well outside of the property?"  
  
"No, why? Oh I get it! You're a genius, Kagome!" With that, he pulled Kagome close and hugged her tightly. Both were comfortable for a few minutes before Kagome spoke up. "Well then, what time should we leave? If we leave now, it'd be an awkward situation. We have to attend breakfast and find a way to get alone after that. If they find us both missing in the morning, who knows what they'll do. If we leave during the day, and we're supposed to be out anyways, that'll buy us time!" Kagome said excited that she had such a genius plan.  
  
"That's good. Now what if I said I was going to help you learn how to be an archer and fencer? Would that work?"  
  
"Yeah I think it will. What do you think Sesshou-maru will be doing tomorrow?"  
  
"He'll most likely be with my father and the Duke, showing the Duke around the castle and grounds. Why?"  
  
"You know Sesshou-maru, he'll ruin our plans. I say we get packed tonight and I'll take the stuff down to the fencing chamber, since it can be locked. You do have the key, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right here. We only need some things for me though because you didn't bring anything here anyways. Well now that everything is settled we should get some sleep. Good night Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Oyasumi Inu-yasha-kun. I'll take your things right now and then I'll go directly to my room. Oyasumi!"  
  
Kagome brought Inu-yasha's things downstairs quietly, so as not to wake up the servants. She went into the fencing chamber and hid his things so that no one would know they were there if they happened to have a key to the room. She walked out and locked the door. Slowly, she climbed up the stairs and walked to her room. After getting inside, she looked out the window, wondering if she would ever see this beautiful night sky again.  
  
Like yesterday morning, she woke up to the sun rising and bluejays chirping outside of her window. She didn't know whether to cry or to be happy. She should be happy; she was going home. She felt sad, however. They were so nice to her here and she would miss it. She hoped she was making the right choice. Then it clicked! What about Inu-yasha? Going through the well would mean ending up in 20th century Japan, where he didn't know the language or the culture. She knew how much he hated Katrina and thought about it again. They were doing the right thing. Getting Inu-yasha out of his engagement would be the best for everyone. She remembered what had happened last night; Inu-yasha hugged her and she hugged him back. Sure, it was only a hug, but it could begin everything. She realized that going back to her time might make her closer to Inu-yasha and that was something that she wanted to happen. She smiled on her way down to breakfast.  
  
Reaching the Great Hall, she merrily said, "Ohayo gozaimasu! Shukujo-san, Otou-san, ohayo!"  
  
"Kagome-chan! You sound like you're in a good mood! Anything special happen last night?" Shukujo-san replied, with a wink and in Japanese.  
  
"Shukujo-san! Oh, don't tease me! Nothing out of the ordinary happened and I slept very well last night." Kagome ate her breakfast peacefully and finally Inu-yasha came downstairs. Just as he entered the door, Katrina flew towards him and wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha! I was so worried about you! Are you feeling better? I hope so because I have busy day planned for the two for us alone!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Would you mind letting go of me? I can't…breathe…let…go…of…me." Inu-yasha said irritated, and then continued while looking at Kagome, "I'm sorry, Katrina, but Kagome and I had intended on practicing both fencing and archery today. Kagome must be prepared for anything here; it is her home now. Well, I had a long day yesterday and I want to eat my breakfast. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to eat and then go to the practice rooms."  
  
Katrina let go of him and sat down with an unladylike snort. She hated Kagome. Kagome kept getting the attention of Inu-yasha and wasn't fair. She, Katrina, heir to the Hemmings fortune, should have all of Inu-yasha's attention, not some poor girl from Japan who couldn't even speak proper English. Life wasn't fair! At least she'd get Inu-yasha to be her husband. Her father had told her that there were guards at every exit from the castle and that there was no way Inu-yasha would be able to escape until he proposed to her. She hadn't counted on the well being there.  
  
"Kagome-chan, come on now, let's go practice. Mother, may I speak to you privately now?" Inu-yasha walked towards the door and motioned his mother to follow. "Katrina, Duke, Duchess, Father, and Sesshou-maru, I will see you for dinner tonight. Come on, Mother, Kagome-chan, let's go."  
  
Once outside of the Great Hall, Inu-yasha continued to lead his mother down the hall. Kagome-chan followed behind and kept looking around, feeling that she was being watched. "Inu-yasha, dear son, what are you doing? What do you have to talk to me about and why is Kagome-chan with us as well? You just shook your fiancée off like that to come with Kagome-chan? What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Shhhhh, Mother, please listen to us. I can't marry Katrina and you know that! I hate that bitch! Please, understand me. You, of everyone in the world, understand me the most. Please just listen to what we have to say."  
  
"We? What is there to understand? I'll listen just explain."  
  
"Yes, we as in Kagome and myself. I can't stay here. I'm sorry. I know what Father is thinking and I know what he is capable of doing. He has already barricaded me in here. Kagome-chan and I are planning on escaping via the well. I might be back eventually and I might not be. I'm just warning you in advance. Mother, good-bye," Inu-yasha hugged his mother good-bye.   
  
"Whose idea was this?"  
  
"We both agreed upon it."  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you agree to this as well?" Kagome nodded to his mother. She sighed, defeated.  
  
"Well then I give you my blessings. Anything else I can do?"  
  
"Yes, you can keep Father, the Duke, and Sesshou-maru away from us. That's all and thank you Mother." Inu-yasha said grateful his mother was agreeing to this plan.  
  
"Shukujo-san?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu. Sayonara, Shukujo-san," Kagome began crying because she would miss Shukujo-san terribly.  
  
"Come back anytime. We'll be here for you. I must go now. Good luck!" Shukujo-san ran off before she could start crying as well.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's practice a little and figure out the right time to leave." They began to practice archery, but Kagome beat Inu-yasha every time. "Hey, let's go practice fencing for a little while. You're obviously an expert at archery already," he said teasingly. Fencing practice lasted longer until Kagome got hungry. They decided to take a lunch break and sat down to eat. Lunch passed on quietly.  
  
"Hey slow poke! Let's fence again! I think I might win now! Come on let's go!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Wait Kagome, before we continue there's something I wanted to discuss with you," Inu-yasha said solemnly, meaning that it was a serious matter.  
  
"Okay what about?" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Kagome are you sure about this? I mean there really isn't any turning back…and we'll have to stay with each other. I know such little Japanese, you'd have to help me."  
  
"I don't mind at all! I know there's no turning back, but we're going to my home. Are you sure you want to leave yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks," he pulled Kagome close to him and hugged her tightly.  
  
She looked up at him, surprised, but embraced him nevertheless. They stood there quietly, before Inu-yasha leaned down towards her. She looked up and they kissed passionately. Unfortunately for them, Katrina had just opened the door to the fencing chamber. Inu-yasha saw her and yelled, "Kagome, we've got to leave now." He grabbed Kagome and his bags and pushed past Katrina. He flew, literally, towards the well. As he reached the well, he steadied himself.  
  
Kagome spoke up, "What are you waiting for? We just talked about this and we know we made the right choice. Now let's just go for it!"  
  
He took one last look around and saw Katrina running. He knew this was his only chance and grabbed a tight hold of Kagome and his bags. He jumped in, expecting to land on the hard ground. Instead, he continued to fall. Kagome got and brushed herself off.   
  
She looked around and yelled, "Tadaima!"   
  
Back in medieval times, Katrina fell to her knees. She lost Inu-yasha to some girl from Japan. She went over to the well to make sure he wasn't just hiding from her. He was gone. Where could he have gone? What was this well? Katrina fell down, crying hysterically. "Why Inu-yasha, why? WHY? Why, you asshole, did you have to leave me? You're an asshole for leaving me, Inu-yasha. I'll get you back for this Inu-yasha, you asshole. You'll see. You can't escape me forever. Wherever you have gone, I will follow you. You can't hide from me, Katrina, heir to the Hemmings fortune. I'll catch up with you and then you will be all mine. You're a fucking bastard for leaving me and I will get you for this."  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you okay? We're at my house now. We're 800 years into the future and thousands of miles away from England. Enjoy yourself now. You're safe here."  
  
"I'm fine and really happy. I'm away from that bitch. I've escaped my destiny. Thanks Kagome. You're a great friend." Inu-yasha pulled Kagome close to him and kissed her again.  
  
"Aishiteru yo, Inu-yasha." 


	5. Breakdancing Monk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kagome always talks to her family in Japanese and to Inu- yasha in English, Miroku speaks both English and Japanese, so to those that would understand Japanese in our story, he talks in Japanese and to those that would understand English, he speaks in English, Okies? Well here's the chapter that I hope will make everyone happy! Oh yes, Miroku appears! *dances around* Hmm, I don't want to spoil the rest of the story, but I will be flipping back and forth between time lines! SIDE NOTE: Miroku is inspired by a friend of mine, so he may seem a bit OOC, but you must enjoy our new Miroku *he'll still be perverted, I swear! ^^*  
  
[{------}]-me talking, sorry to interrupt  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Breakdancing Monk?  
  
Inu-yasha paused to think. He didn't understand what aishiteru meant and he was too afraid to ask about what it meant. Kagome said it in such a sincere and passionate tone that he could just tell by her voice. They had just kissed. It could only mean one thing.  
  
"I love you, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome just knelt her head down on Inu-yasha's shoulders and they stood there, holding each other until they heard a cat's meow. Inu-yasha jumped back. He had never heard something like that before, though he had met up with a few demons. He stared down at the little creature, breaking his eye contact with Kagome.  
  
Kagome giggled. Inu-yasha looked at Buyo with such intense concentration, as though he had never seen a cat before. It was funny how a little thing such as a cat could cause Inu-yasha's face to change like that. She reached down to pick up Buyo so that Inu-yasha would be able to pet him.  
  
"Here, Inu-yasha, it's okay. Buyo won't hurt you. Here, he likes it when you do this," Kagome stroked Buyo gently.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't know what to make of this. He touched the poor cat and immediately brought his hand back. He knew Kagome said that this thing wouldn't harm him but that didn't stop him from being scared. Then it hit him. He was in a new world. Things were different here. His mother, father, brother, and entire life was 750 years in the past. He could try to go back in time later, once he knew Kagome was safe here. He was worried. He might not like this world. Knowing little Japanese, he would be at a disadvantage. Then he looked back at Kagome and her smiling face. He knew he had made the right decision in coming to her time.  
  
"It's okay. Let's go meet my family now. I'm sure they've been worried about me and would love to meet you!" she said so cheerfully that Inu-yasha just had to comply.  
  
She jumped out of the well and helped Inu-yasha out. She skipped merrily to her house, happy to be home again. Inu-yasha followed behind, taking in everything he saw. He noticed that things were very different then what he was used to. There were very tall buildings, but they were not castles. He questioned everything he saw. There were large birds in the sky that made sounds like thunder. Trees were different here, as well. Looking back, he saw lots of flowers around the well. In his time, the well was plain and simple. He continued looking around, but Kagome's voice broke his concentration.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Come! You must meet my family!" Kagome said, motioning for him to follow her inside.  
  
She was so happy and he could tell that he had made the right choice in coming here. There was no arranged marriage to a bitch, no father, no brother, and certainly no annoying things that an heir to a throne had to follow. Here, he could be anyone. He shook off the thoughts of his home and continued to follow Kagome inside.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Katrina ran inside as soon as she could breathe without gasping for air. She rushed straight into the Great Hall, where she knew her mother and Shukujo-san would be.  
  
"Mother, Lady Sama, [{when someone of England will address them, it's to be Lord Sama, and Lady Sama, Sama is their presumed last name to outsiders….}] Inu-yasha…he's…GONE!" she screamed, though she was still gasping for air.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Lady Sama? I was surprised when he didn't show up after dinner last night, but now this. What do you think you're trying to pull on us?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I had no idea he was going to do this. I had assumed he was practicing archery and fencing with our visitor Kagome. I wonder what happened to that…" her voice trailed off; she knew exactly what they had done and why. "How do you know he's gone?"  
  
"I…saw…him kiss her! He grabbed her and they ran off to the well. They jumped in without looking back! It's almost as if they had it planned! Why would he do this to me? He loves me! We were to be married this summer!" Katrina broke down again.  
  
"Dear child, it will be all right, I know it will. Lady Sama, what are we going to do? The men must be alerted right away! They have to search for them!" the Duchess said, slowly losing her patience.  
  
"There is nothing that we can do. Inu-yasha and Kagome have vanished. That well is not an ordinary well. I'm afraid that I may never…see my …son…again. Will you please excuse me?" she said, keeping up the act for them.  
  
She knew they were gone, but she also knew in her heart that they would eventually come back. She dashed out of the hall with her face in her hands, fake tears streaming down her face. Knowing that her husband wouldn't go too far from the house, she dashed out to the stables.  
  
Upon reaching the stables, she yelled for him. "Lord Sama, Lord Sama, Lord Sama, can you hear me? Please come quickly, something has happened to Inu- yasha!"  
  
Lord Sama was just preparing to leave when he heard his wife's yells. He rushed to where he heard the sound coming from. She fell to her knees, still crying, when she saw him. "Dear, what is wrong? What could not wait until this afternoon?" he said calmly.  
  
"Inu-yasha…the well…Kagome…gone!" she cried in anguish, for it finally hit her that her only child may never be coming back.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean?! They've used the well to go to Kagome's time? I can not believe this! Why would they do something like this?" Lord Sama had lost his patience with Inu-yasha.  
  
"I know why they did it. It's very logical when you think about it. What did you two talk about last night? Think for a minute about what Inu-yasha said," she said softly.  
  
"He mentioned not loving Katrina, wanting to escape, and a bunch of other things. I stopped paying attention to his ramblings partially…" he trailed off, trying to remember more of what Inu-yasha had said.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT? Oh, I give up. I knew Inu-yasha was going to leave today. Think about it. He despises Katrina more than anything in the world, even his brother. Kagome seemed like one he could trust, so he trusted her with his life. There's a twist to it though. According to Katrina, before they left, she saw them kissing. I had no idea that both of them felt so strongly about the other one. Inu-yasha is headstrong and stubborn, I wonder where he got that from," she heard a 'humph' from her husband before she continued, "He wanted to get away and he technically did not disobey you."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"He told me of course. The well is technically within limits. Kagome came up with the idea, obviously. I just hope that Inu-yasha is managing to survive in Kagome's time. It is 750 years into the future, after all."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Entering the house, Kagome took of her shoes and told Inu-yasha to take his off as well. She ran straight into the dining room, dragging Inu-yasha by his wrists. "Mom! Grandfather! Sota! I'm home! Come, you must hear this!" she yelled throughout the house to make sure they all heard her.  
  
Yelling like that had hurt Inu-yasha's already sensitive ears. [{I had to keep those ears.}] She dashed around trying to see where they might be. Her mother ran straight towards Kagome with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! I missed you so much! Where have you been? Not that it matters, all that matters is that you're safe right now."  
  
Her grandfather and brother soon joined them in their family hug. Inu- yasha stood in the hallway like an outcast, wondering what to do. Kagome broke apart from her family and introduced Inu-yasha. Her mother asked her what happened and how she met Inu-yasha. Kagome explained about the well and how they got back. She left out the details about Katrina. Her mother and brother looked at her is disbelief. Her grandfather began to talk.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, I told you about that well. My grandfather used to talk about how it led elsewhere. It passed down through the generations that a young family fell in and never came out. The villagers thought that it was a good thing, since it was a family of demons. I have no idea why only you can travel to the past and why Inu-yasha is the key to getting to the future. It is very strange indeed…" he began to think of other legends and wondering if those were true as well.  
  
Since it was getting late, her mother told Sota to go upstairs for bed. She wanted to talk to Kagome and Inu-yasha alone. After getting Sota and Grandfather to bed, she told them to sit down in the living room.  
  
"For now, Inu-yasha, you may sleep in the guest room. Tomorrow you will have to go to the mall for some clothes though. Kagome, do you know anyone that might be interested in taking Inu-yasha to the mall?" Inu-yasha was confused. He didn't understand Japanese, which was a great disadvantage. Kagome was playing translator and he still didn't understand some things, like what a mall is. He thought harder.  
  
"Kagome, why do I need clothes? We brought some from home, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but you need clothes so you can go out in public here. I assume that a friend of mine will take you. Let me ask my mother," Kagome said. Her brain was thinking too much as it was hard to translate English and Japanese. "Mother, do you think Miroku would be able to take Inu-yasha shopping?" Miroku was the Buddhist monk that lived across the street from their shrine.  
  
"I see no reason why he would say no. You should get up early tomorrow, since Miroku is always up early meditating. Now I have to go to bed now, oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi!" Inu-yasha said as he followed Mrs. Higurashi upstairs into the guest room. Kagome went into her room and fell fast asleep.  
  
Morning had come too quickly, Kagome thought. With no birds, it was also too peaceful. She looked out of her window and saw the familiar vista of her hometown. She took a deep breath before going to wake Inu-yasha up. He was already awake, looking outside of his window. She told him to follow her for breakfast and they walked slowly outside after finishing breakfast. Kagome led Inu-yasha across the street, while Inu-yasha stared at the cars. It clicked in her head. She realized he had never seen half of the things in this world. Walking up the steps to Miroku's shrine, she heard techno music. Inu-yasha prepared his fighting stance, not knowing what the 'noise' was.  
  
"Inu-yasha, relax. It's music."  
  
"That's music?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called techno. I'm just curious as to why Miroku would be playing it," she stated firmly. She did not have to wonder for long. As they turned around to the other side of the building, where the music was coming from, they saw Miroku. He was break-dancing. "So this is what he does while he 'meditates.' Fine meditating skills he has," she thought, shaking her head at the same time. As Miroku began to go into a head spin, he spotted them. He promptly stood up and rushed to greet Inu-yasha.  
  
"My, my Kagome! You've never brought a guy here before! Who do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" Miroku said with the utmost respect.  
  
"This is Inu-yasha and he speaks English. I need you to do him and me a favor."  
  
"I see. What would this favor be?"  
  
"Inu-yasha here needs new clothes and I thought you might be able to help him. Though, after seeing what I saw this morning, I'm not too sure about that."  
  
"Oh that. Yeah, break-dancing is a hobby of mine. It relaxes my nerves. Now may I ask you how long you've known Inu-yasha and how far you two have gone?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Owwwwww, Kagome! What was that for!?" Miroku shrieked.  
  
"For you being perverted, you little……" Kagome turned around and saw Inu- yasha staring at her, looking confused.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I was just curious as to why you hit Miroku. Girls are supposed to be polite."  
  
"Well, as you know already, I'm not your average girl. Plus Miroku is perverted."  
  
"I see. Now am I going to this mall place?"  
  
"Let me check with Miroku, okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go wait on the steps for you and Miroku."  
  
Kagome turned around again and looked at Miroku, who was still rubbing his head. "It's your own fault for being so perverted!"  
  
"No it's not, my fair lady. I have the good looks, the great dance moves, and everything a girl wants. What's wrong with being perverted?"  
  
"Only your head…" Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong with my head? I may look dead half the time, but that's no reason to go picking on my head!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with your head. Now can you take Inu-yasha shopping to buy clothes? It is very important to me. My mother gave me some money for you to take. Don't go spending that on things for you. The money is for clothes for Inu-yasha. I wish I had a video camera this morning. It would have been funny if anyone else saw your lovely break-dancing routine," Kagome laughingly said, dragging the confused Miroku behind her. They managed to find Inu-yasha quickly and off the three of them went to the local mall. 


	6. The Hectic Mall Trip

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the end I'm afraid.  Until I get more inspiration, this is it.  I'm in serious writer's block, but I had to finish this as my final good-bye.  To any loyal readers, I thank you.  I thank al those that reviewed.  If I get inspired enough I'll write more.  Right now, I'm so busy, planning more vacations, taking summer music school, and doing a ton of stuff.  Good-bye fellow Inu-yasha fans.

*The stores in this mall are based off American stores because I don't know the Japanese equivalent to them.

THANK YOU: Thanks Jess-chan, my editor, who took her precious time, during classes, I might add, to edit this.  I would also like to thank the one reviewer who inspired Shippo's role!

Chapter 6

The Hectic Mall Trip

            Once they arrived at the mall, Kagome suggested that they spilt up.  She had her own reasons, but she didn't express them.  Miroku agreed, but Inu-yasha was most reluctant.  He didn't like the idea of wandering around this foreign place without Kagome, the only person he knew.  Kagome headed off towards one of the department stores while Miroku dragged Inu-yasha in the opposite direction.

            Miroku stopped and pointed in.  "Here we are Inu-yasha.  I thought you might like this store."  Miroku was pointing to a Pacific Sunwear store and Inu-yasha reluctantly went in.  Miroku began grabbing clothes off the rack and holding them up to Inu-yasha to see if they would fit.  He had chosen a few clothes and told Inu-yasha to go into the dressing room in the back.

            "What am I supposed to do?" Inu-yasha asked, confused.

            "That's right, Kagome mentioned you not knowing anything about our world.  Well, to make sure the clothes fit, you go in the dressing room and try them on.  Come out when you're ready and I'll see if they go well."

            Inu-yasha changed without much difficulty and came dressed in cargo pants and a baggy sweatshirt.  Miroku looked at him and nodded his head.  "Does that mean I look good like this?" Inu-yasha asked, not sure what to make of Miroku's nodding.

            "It's perfect.  Now to get you a couple more things like that…" Miroku said as he walked around the store grabbing clothes, "and we'll be all set!"

            "What are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked quietly when Miroku went up to the cashier.

            "I have to pay for the clothes.  After this, we'll take a little break and I'll show you something that has to be my favorite thing in this mall," Miroku cheerfully replied.

            "Alright, then where to next?"

            "Fun 'n' Games, the arcade," Miroku replied simply.

            "What's an arcade?"

            "It's where you can play games.  The best game has to be DDR.  I'll show you how to play."

            "If you say so, but I don't know if I like the sound of this DDR.  It sounds weird."

            "It's a little challenging at first, but once you get the hang of it, it's easy.  DDR is short for Dance Dance Revolution.  The object of the game is to move your feet to a certain pattern, dancing, to a song and beating that level.  As you beat more levels, the patterns, or dances, get harder.  Do you get the basic idea?"

            "Yeah, I do.  Does Kagome like to play this game?"

            "I don't know if she does or not.  I usually don't come here with her.  I wonder what she had to do that was so important she couldn't come with us."

            "Kagome usually doesn't tell me her plans.  She says I ask too many questions and it's easier if she slowly tells me everything.  Is that a bad thing?"

            "No, asking questions is normal.  You just have to be careful how many questions you ask."

            "I see now.  Is that the arcade?" Inu-yasha asked as he heard a lot of noise coming from that direction.

            "Yeah, come on, we want to be able to play DDR, right?"

            "You make it sound so much fun, so why not?" Inu-yasha said enthusiastically.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Kagome headed towards the nearest jewelry store.  She wanted to buy something special for Inu-yasha and a nice chain seemed to be perfect.  She had seen the exact one in this store before and had hoped they still had the chain.  As she was walking over to the jeweler's, she spotted a young boy, about seven? *maybe younger* years of age, crying.

            "What's wrong little boy?"

            "My name's Shippo and have you seen my mommy?  I can't find her and I've looked everywhere!" Shippo burst into tears again.

            "I'll help you look for your mommy, Shippo.  Where was the last place you saw her?"

            "She went to get me ice cream.  I was right behind her, but I got lost in the line.  What should I do? I'm scared!"

            "Shippo, let's go back by the ice cream place.  We can look around there if you want.  I'm sure your mother is worried about you as well."

            "Really?"

            "I'm positive," Kagome reassured the young boy.

            The two of them headed towards the food, court, the exact opposite direction from the jewelry store.  What was Kagome supposed to do?  She couldn't leave the poor child by himself.  She was frustrated and wondered how Miroku was handling Inu-yasha.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Miroku dragged Inu-yasha to the back of the arcade where DDR was located.  Miroku figured that having Inu-yasha watch him first and then trying on his own would be best.  Still, Miroku was unsure of Inu-yasha's dancing ability.  Inu-yasha had broad shoulders and was on the tall side.  Miroku put his tokens in the game machine and the first round started up. 

            "Here's how it works," Miroku explained how DDR worked and Inu-yasha just nodded his head.  "Any questions Inu-yasha?"

            "No, should you begin?"

            "I will, I will." The music started and Miroku beat the first level with ease.  It was now Inu-yasha's turn and he surprised Miroku by passing the first level with ease.

            "How did you do that?" Miroku asked, amazed at Inu-yasha's skill.

            "It reminded me of fencing stances.  In fencing, the stances must be performed quickly and as accurately as possible.  That's how.  Why?"

            "I fell so many times when I first tried.  It took me a good two weeks before I mastered the first level.  What time were we supposed to meet Kagome?"

            "We've got about a half hour.  Why?"

            "Just curious.  I wonder how she's doing?"

            "She'll be fine.  That's Kagome," Inu-yasha thought dreamily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Kagome and Shippo reached the ice cream place quickly.  There, Kagome asked Shippo what his mother looked like. 

            "My mommy is tall and brown hair to her shoulders and very nice!" ßbad grammar intended for Shippo

            "What is she wearing?"

            "She said that she would wear a hat with a feather on it!  But I can't remember what color she says it'll be."

            "That's enough information.  Hold my hand so we don't get separated, okay?"

            "No problem, Miss."

            Kagome was able to spot a woman that matched Shippo's description and dragged Shippo over that way.  Shippo struggled to keep up until he saw his mother.  As soon as he spotted her, he wriggled his hand free of Kagome's hand and ran towards his mother, with arms outstretched.  His mother picked her little boy up and hugged him.  Kagome walked slowly towards them, not sure what to say.

            "Miss, did you help me find my little boy?"

            "Yes, I did.  I hope he's okay now.  He was very upset before I came along."

            "Oh, Shippo's fine.  Thank you so much for finding him.  Is there anything I can help you with?"

            "No, I'm fine thank you.  I must go now.  I hope to see Shippo around some time!" Kagome said as she waved good-bye to Shippo.

            Shippo waved back to Kagome and yelled, "Bye Miss! I hope to see you again!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            It was time for Inu-yasha and Miroku to meet up with Kagome, but Miroku didn't want to leave.  Inu-yasha was beating every level on DDR and was on his way to the High Score list.  Miroku didn't want the fun to end, but he knew that they had to go back.

            Kagome finally bought the chain for Inu-yasha and headed back to the food court, where they had agreed to meet.  Kagome knew she was going to be late, but she hoped that Inu-yasha and Miroku would be late as well.  As she paced around outside of the food court, she saw the two of them racing towards her.

            "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?  I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOREVER FOR YOU TWO!"

            "Kagome, chill, please.  I did get the clothes, don't worry.  Also, we went to the arcade and Inu-yasha discovered DDR.  He's really good at too!  You should have seen him!"

            "I can just see it now," she said, shaking her head, "Please, let's stop there.  I think it's time to go home, but first, I bought you each something."  Kagome handed Miroku a CD, Dance Dance Revolution Mix 4, and handed Inu-yasha the chain.  "I hope you both like your gifts."

            "Wow, I've always wanted this!  Hey, it's got Bumble Bee, that's my favorite level!  Thanks!  I think Inu-yasha's speechless," Miroku said, as he pointed over his shoulder to Inu-yasha, who just looked at the chain.

            "Here, here.  I'll put it on," Kagome offered.

            "Thanks, Kagome-chan.  Can we go home?  I'd like to try on my new clothes again and wear them around."


End file.
